The MCCC considers the developmental funds as one of the most critical components of CCSG support. Together with institutionally derived Cancer Center discretionary funds and the annual grant support from the Fraternal Order of Eagles, these funds provide seed monies necessary to either initiate research projects or generate pilot data for subsequent grant applications. It should not be surprising, given the small size of the developmental fund pool ($175,000/yr) relative to the substantial expansion realized over the last funding period, that Mayoprovided discretionary funds have contributed more than 90% of the monies needed for seed or pilot projects, for program or shared resource initiation, and all funds for instrumentation and new laboratory set-up costs. Funding is requested in the next project period to support initiatives in the following categories: new cores; equipment; recruitment; and pilot projects. The Cancer Center's review and planning process is rigorous. Investigator-initiated and programmatic proposals must demonstrate a clear probable trajectory for sustained peer reviewed funding, and proposals for enhancement of our shared resources must be for quality services or technologies that address a critical current or projected need - they must add value. The Center has also recognized the importance of these funds in support of high risk projects that might otherwise not be accorded funding through traditional peer review. These projects are particularly encouraged by the MCCC. Nonetheless, they must meet the same scientific standards as other proposals as a prerequisite for funding consideration.